k i l l e r
by AnnaSehuna
Summary: [BAEKSOO ll ONESHOT] - "Jangan lari kau, Byun BaekHyun!" Aku tak peduli dan terus berlari. Hampir saja aku terjatuh oleh genangan darah, tersandung badan dan potongan kepala. Aku tak peduli dan tergesa membuka pintu di depanku. Aku berhasil keluar. Aku menoleh dan melihat LuHan tidak lagi mengejarku. Aku kembali berlari dan- "Brug!" Tubuhku menghantam seseorang!


**standard disclaimer applied.**

**NOTE[!]: **Remake dari fanfiksi lama. Saya tidak melakukan plagiat. Jadi, kalau ada yang merasa sudah pernah membaca itu wajar karena—sekali lagi—ini adalah remake dari fanfiksi lama milik saya. Cliffy. No pair. Rushing plot. Failed heavy theme. Dun dare to read if you dun like! Sebuah fanfiksi untuk menyambut _Halloween month_. :3

Tak lama, mereka tepat berada di beranda kastil yang terbuat dari kayu. Beranda itu diterangi cahaya lampu dinding yang bergoyang tertiup angin. Bergoyang pelan menimbulkan suasana suram di sekitar mereka.

Do KyungSoo maju dan mengetuk pintu.

Tak ada yang keluar.

Mengetuknya sekali lagi dan berkali-kali.

Masih tak ada yang keluar.

"Tolong!" teriak BaekHyun akhirnya. "Kami mengalami kecelakaan. Kami butuh pertolongan!"

Tak seorang pun muncul di pintu.

"Sssh, dengarlah! Aku mendengar sesuatu," ucap KyungSoo pelan. Mereka mendengarkan.

"Itu suara TV," ucap BaekHyun. "Mereka ada di sana! Kenapa mereka mengabaikan kita?!"

KyungSoo kembali memukulkan tangannya ke pintu hitam di depannya.

Namun tetap tak terjadi apa-apa. Tak ada orang yang keluar membukakan pintu.

"Kenapa mereka mengabaikan kita?" tanya BaekHyun lagi. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kita harus kembali ke jalan. Mungkin ChanYeol akan segera kembali," ucap KyungSoo akhirnya.

BaekHyun mengangguk. Ia tidak punya ide yang lebih baik lagi. Tapi ia terlalu bingung untuk bergerak.

_**Kenapa? Kenapa tak ada yang mau menolong kami?**_

Tanpa bicara, BaekHyun merengkuh KyungSoo dan berbalik untuk segera meninggalkan bangunan itu.

'Krieeettttt'

Sebuah suara pintu terbuka terdengar di belakang mereka ketika mereka hampir saja menginjak anak tangga batu yang paling atas.

Reflek keduanya menoleh dan menemukan seseorang berdiri tepat di tengah pintu.

Seseorang yang mungkin akan menjadi 'penyelamat' mereka….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalau musim semi tiba, kau bisa melihat matahari tenggelam dari puncak menara itu," ucap LuHan, pemuda berwajah ramah yang merupakan pemilik rumah yang sekarang dimasuki KyungSoo dan BaekHyun. "Tapi aku tak yakin kalian akan sempat melihat itu."

BaekHyun menatap KyungSoo.

"Hahaha aku hanya bercanda, Tuan-Tuan," ucap LuHan terkekeh setelah menyadari tatapan dua tamunya. BaekHyun meremang. Setelah melepaskan mantel-mantel mereka dan menggantungkannya di sebuah gantungan yang berada di samping pintu besar, BaekHyun dan KyungSoo mengikuti langkah lebar LuHan menuju ruang utama.

Ruangan itu sangat besar. Lebih besar dari ruang yang tadi.

Mata BaekHyun menyusur sekeliling.

Sementara LuHan bertepuk tangan dan memanggil seseorang.

Sosok itu adalah seorang pemuda berambut merah terang dan mata redup sewarna lautan yang bernama Oh SeHun.

"SeHunie tolong antarkan Tuan-Tuan ini ke kamar mereka."

"Kau duluan," ucap KyungSoo seraya menatap BaekHyun.

BaekHyun mengangguk dan mengikuti SeHun menaiki tangga melingkar yang tinggi.

Anak tangga terakhir telah mereka lewati.

Sekarang langkah mereka memasuki sebuah koridor dengan beberapa pintu di kanan-kirinya.

SeHun berhenti di pintu kedua dari anak tangga dan mulai membukanya.

Sementara BaekHyun menunggu dengan sabar di belakangnya.

'Krett'

Sebuah suara pintu terbuka membuat BaekHyun berjengit.

Namun bukan pintu yang dibuka SeHun yang terbuka.

SeHun masih berkutat dengan pintu di depannya.

BaekHyun mencari, dan melihat sebuah pintu tepat di ujung koridor terbuka sedikit.

"SeHun-_sshi_… apakah ada orang lain di rumah ini, selain kita dan orang-orang di bawah?" tanya BaekHyun pelan.

Pintu terbuka dengan bunyi klik pelan. Oh SeHun menoleh. "Tadi kau tanya apa?"

"Apa ada orang lain di rumah ini?"

"Tidak." SeHun menggeleng.

"Tapi, aku melihat kamar ujung itu terbu—Tunggu! Tadi kamar itu benar-benar terbuka!" BaekHyun terbelalak tak percaya melihat kamar di ujung koridor yang kembali tertutup.

SeHun ikut memandang kamar di ujung koridor dan berkata datar, "Kamar itu terkunci. Kuncinya hilang. Mustahil bisa terbuka."

"Tapi tadi benar-benar terbuka!" BaekHyun bersikeras dan menatap SeHun. "Aku melihatnya. Aku juga mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka."

"Baiklah ayo kita pastikan," ucap SeHun seraya berjalan mendekat.

BaekHyun mengikuti di belakangnya.

Dia benar-benar melihat dan mendengar tadi, pintu ini terbuka.

Jelas.

Sangat jelas.

Mereka berhenti di depan pintu yang bercat hitam kusam itu.

BaekHyun menahan napas.

Ragu-ragu SeHun memegang kenopnya dan memutarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Klik. Klik.'

Pintu tetap terkunci.

"Lihat?" SeHun menatap BaekHyun tajam. "Tetap terkunci, 'kan?"

SeHun menghela napas dan kembali berjalan ke arah kamar untuk BaekHyun tadi.

BaekHyun menatap pintu itu sekali lagi, dan dalam perasaan gelisah mengekor SeHun di belakangnya.

"Katakan saja kalau kalian butuh apa-apa," ucap SeHun terakhir kali sebelum akhirnya membiarkan BaekHyun sendiri di kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gemericik air mengalun, memecah beku kesunyian yang menyelubungi kamar mandi bernuansa krem ini. Bersih. Setiap pori dinding dan lantainya cerah tanpa cela. Menunjukkan bahwa pemiliknya adalah orang yang cinta kebersihan.

Aku mengamati wajahku di kaca sambil mencuci tangan. Kelelahan terpancar jelas di wajahku.

Huft.

Beruntung sekali, yang menolong kami kali ini adalah dua bersaudara yang baik, salah satu penduduk kaya di sini, LuHan dan SeHun. LuHan adalah pemuda yang sedikit aneh, tapi, sepertinya ia baik. Sementara SeHun terkesan dingin.

Aku mencuci tanganku sekali lagi, dan mengeringkannya dengan sapu tangan yang kubawa.

Aku kembali memandang kaca buram di depanku. Kesunyian mengalun setelah nada-nada kucuran air berhenti.

Hening.

Kaca buram di depanku mendadak melukiskan seraut wajah lain, putih, dengan rambut merah lembut.

Tunggu!

Ra-rambut merah?!

Itu bukan aku!

Sontak aku menolah ke belakang.

Sepi.

Tidak ada siapa pun.

Jelas-jelas aku tadi melihat rambut merah itu.

Oh SeHun?

Aku berbalik dan menemukan pintu masih tertutup.

Aku sendirian. Tentu saja.

Kudorong pintu hingga terbuka—dengan ragu-ragu.

Aku kembali menjejak di koridor berlantai putih ini.

Sepi dan menakutkan.

Meski dindingnya dihiasi lukisan-lukisan mahal.

Aku menutup pintu di belakangku dan mulai melangkah.

Aku berjalan pelan.

Ekor mataku melirik deretan lukisan di kanan-kiriku.

Lukisan-lukisan itu seolah bisa hidup dan siap menerkamku.

Termasuk lukisan seorang wanita pemerah susu di sisi kananku.

Mata cokelatnya menatapku tajam.

Wanita yang mengenakan gaun hitam berenda-renda itu seolah menyembunyikan pisau tajam dalam keranjang yang dibawanya, alih-alih kendi berisi susu.

Mendadak suasana tersa begitu sunyi.

Kemana orang-orang?!

Aku bergegas berbelok menuju salah satu ruangan.

"KyungSoo!" panggilku keras. "Kau di mana?"

Aku tidak mungkin salah ruangan bukan?

Aku yakin ini adalah ruangan yang tadi. Aku mengenali guci mahal dari daratan Cina di sudut ruangan di bawah lukisan para petani Norwegia.

Masih hening, tak ada jawaban.

Ayolah ini tidak lucu.

"KyungSoo! LuHan! SeHun!"

Aku mendengarkan sungguh-sungguh. Ruangan ini sunyi senyap.

Rumah ini teramat besar.

Wajar jika aku salah ruangan.

Tapi, itu tidak mungkin.

Aku mengenali ruangan ini.

"KyungSoo!" panggilku belum mau menyerah. "Ini tidak lucu! Hei, keluarlah!"

Percuma.

Suaraku memantul di dinding keramik kuning ini.

Mataku memandang ke sekeliling. Ke atas meja di sisi ruangan yang kosong.

"KyungSoo! Hei, siapa pun!"

Gema suaraku sendiri yang menyahut, diekori oleh keheningan.

Tubuhku mulai meremang.

_Kenapa aku harus takut?_

Tubuhku merinding lagi.

Aku memutuskan keluar dari ruangan ini dan kembali ke koridor yang penuh dengan lukisan.

Tak ada masalah.

Tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan.

Aku hanya salah ruangan.

Koridor itu tak berubah.

Aku berjalan beberapa langkah, dan sejenak aku merasa tersesat.

_Di mana pintu menuju ruangan selanjutnya?_

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

Dan melihat pintu itu.

Di samping kiriku.

Aku membelok.

Berlari dari ruangan mengerikan itu.

Langkahku menapak di atas koridor menuju tangga dengan cepat.

Sementara telingaku mencoba menangkap suara-suara dari bawah.

Nihil.

Tak ada suara.

Aku turun dengan hati-hati melewati tangga melingkar.

Ruang di bawah tangga kosong dan sepi.

Aku terus berjalan menuju ke ruang depan.

Pintu _ebony_ itu tertutup.

Ragu-ragu, aku membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Aku terpeleset dan terjatuh disertai teriakanku yang nyaring.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mataku terbuka lebar.

Pemandangan di depanku benar-benar membuatku mual.

Ruang tamu sontak berubah menjadi arena jagal manusia.

Tubuh SeHun tergeletak dengan kondisi bercerai-berai.

Darah membanjir disekitarnya.

Tubuhnya tergeletak tanpa tangan, kaki, dan kepala. Aku ingat _tuxedo_ hitam yang dikenakannya tadi.

Tangan-tangan—yang entah milik siapa—tergeletak tak beraturan.

Dinding bahkan mulai berubah warna merah, penuh cipratan darah.

Darah mengolam.

Aku menarik tanganku dan mencoba berdiri, gagal—lagi-lagi aku terpeleset darah yang menggenang.

Di sampingku terdapat kepala tanpa mata.

Siapa yang melakukan ini?

"Bagaimana? Sambutanku menarik, bukan?"

Sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal walau baru beberapa saat mendengarnya membuatku mengangkat wajah.

_Caramel_-ku menemukan LuHan yang tengah menjinjing kepala merah yang berdarah sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang pisau daging yang cukup besar. **Kepala Oh SeHun!**

"Lu-LuHan-_sshi_? A—anda… Apa yang Anda lakukan pada orang-orang ini?" teriakku ngeri.

Tidak menyangka pemuda sebaik LuHan mampu melakukan hal sekeji ini.

"Hm, hanya memberimu hadiah sambutan selamat datang. Kau suka, Tuan Byun?"

LuHan mengangkat kepala SeHun di tangannya dan menjilat darah yang mengalir di wajah itu.

LuHan menjilat kepala tanpa badan itu, seolah itu adalah es krim rasa stroberi.

"Kau mengerikan!" Aku mencoba berdiri. Hilang sudah kesopananku berganti dengan rasa takut yang sangat.

LuHan menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatapku tajam.

"Wah, wah, wah, kau benar-benar orang yang tidak tahu terima kasih, Tuan Byun. Padahal aku memberikan hadiah ini hanya untukmu. Tak apa, karena hadiah utama baru saja akan kubuat." LuHan melempar kepala SeHun dan segera mendekatiku yang kini mundur pelan-pelan.

"Ja-jangan! Mau apa kau? Pergi!" Aku mulai histeris. Walau kami sama-sama pemuda bertubuh kecil, bagaimanapun dia sudah menghabisi orang-orang ini sendirian.

_**Aku bahkan berpikir dia bukan manusia!**_

"Pergi? Yang benar saja. Aku belum memberikan hadiah utama." Seringaian yang tak pernah terlihat di wajah pemuda itu kini terlihat begitu mengerikan di depanku.

Aku semakin mundur ke belakang.

Meja menahanku.

Tanganku yang satu mencoba meraih telepon di atas meja.

Dapat.

Gemetar aku mencoba menekan nomor darurat.

"Jangan hubungi polisi, Bodoh!"

'Cras'

LuHan mengayunkan pisau dagingnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Pluk"

Telepon itu kabelnya putus dan terjatuh.

Aku gemetar semakin hebat.

Hampir saja.

Hampir saja, pisau itu memutus tanganku.

"Aku tidak suka diganggu saat membuat hadiah!"

LuHan mengayunkan pisaunya lagi.

Kuraih nampan minuman di atas meja.

Membiarkan gelas kaca berjatuhan dan pecah di bawah, sebagian mengenai kakiku.

'Trak'

Pisau LuHan tertahan nampan.

Aku memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mendorong LuHan hingga terjatuh dan segera berlari ke pintu keluar.

"Jangan lari kau, Byun BaekHyun!"

Aku tak peduli.

Aku terus berlari.

Hampir saja aku terjatuh oleh genangan darah, tersandung badan dan potongan kepala serta anggota tubuh lain.

Aku membuka pintu di depanku sekuat tenaga.

Aku berhasil keluar.

Dan tubuhku langsung disambut hawa dingin di luar.

Aku melirik ke belakang dan melihat LuHan tidak mengejarku.

Aku menoleh lagi ke depan.

'Brug'

Tubuhku menghantam sesuatu—seseorang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"KyungSoo! Syukurlah!" Aku memeluk pemuda bermata besar yang memasang wajah bingung di depanku dengan erat.

"Ada apa, _Hyung_?" tanya pemuda itu dengan lengan masih memelukku. "Aku baru saja berkeliling."

"LuHan!" Suaraku serak saat menyebut nama pemuda mengerikan itu. "Ayo pergi dari sini!"

"Apa maksudmu? Ada apa dengan LuHan-_sshi_? Jelaskan pelan-pelan!"

"Tidak ada waktu, Bodoh! LuHan membunuh semua orang! Kita harus segera pergi dari sini!"

"Lu-LuHan me-membunuh? Kau tidak lucu, _Hyung_! Tidak ada siapapun di mansion ini selain kita berempat!"

"Berhentilah menganggapku bercanda! Ayo pergi dari sini!"

_"Kau tidak akan kubiarkan lari, Byun BaekHyun!"_ sebuah suara yang sangat kami kenal terdengar di belakangku. Ragu-ragu aku menoleh dan melihat LuHan yang berlumur darah dengan pisau yang masih teracung-acung di tangannya.

"Dan—Oh, kebetulan sekali ada kau, Tuan Do. Aku bisa sekalian membunuhmu."

_Crystal _pemuda itu menatap KyungSoo dan aku bergantian seraya menjilat darah di pisaunya.

"Baiklah. Siapa yang mau mati duluan… kau, Tuan Do? Ah tidak. Aku tidak ingin menikmati darah pria yang menggangguku sekarang. Bagaimana kalau kau duluan, Tuan Byun?" Pemuda itu mengacungkan pisaunya ke arahku.

"Kau gila!"

"Fufufufu hahahaha kau lucu sekali, Tuan-Tuan. Aku gila? Memangnya kau pikir selama ini aku apa? Hanya pemuda yang selalu bisa dimanfaatkan oleh Oh SeHun?!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku mencintai Oh SeHun. Tapi dia tak pernah menganggapku! Dia hanya menyiksaku, karena itu aku membunuhnya. Dia hanya menjadikanku alat untuk memenuhi hasrat kanibalnya dan membunuh penduduk desa!"

"Kau gila!"

"Ya! Aku gila! SeHun membuatku gila hahahaha. Dan aku menunggu hari ini. Hari di mana aku bisa melihat kalian semua mati. Anggap saja kalian kurang beruntung menjadi salah satu korbanku!"

LuHan menusukkan pisau itu tepat di jantungku.

Aku tak sempat berteriak dan menghindar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika pisau itu mendekat, KyungSoo menukik menubruk LuHan.

Ia mencengkram tangan LuHan dan memutarnya sebelum pisau itu menusuk jantungku.

Pisau itu jatuh di atas salju.

LuHan mengulurkan tangan kirinya yang bebas dan berusaha merebut pisau itu.

Tapi KyungSoo lebih cepat. Ia merampas pisau itu dan menodongkannya kepada LuHan.

Tapi bukannya takut, LuHan malah menyerang dan menghantamkan dirinya ke arah KyungSoo.

KyungSoo terjatuh dengan LuHan di atas tubuhnya.

Sebelum ia sadar apa yang terjadi, KyungSoo menangkap pinggang LuHan.

Ia menjepit LuHan ke arah tubuhnya dengan tangan kiri dan memegang pisau dengan tangan kanan.

LuHan berkelit membebaskan diri. Ia kembali menerjang KyungSoo.

KyungSoo mencoba mengelak dan membalik keadaan.

Semuanya berjalan begitu cepat.

LuHan berada di bawah KyungSoo dengan pisau tepat menembus dadanya.

"Oh!" KyungSoo tercekat.

Ia bangkit dengan wajah dan pakaian ternoda darah LuHan.

"A-aku membunuhnya! Aku membunuh LuHan!"

KyungSoo menatap LuHan yang terbelalak dengan wajah ketakutan. Pisau itu masih menancap di dada LuHan.

Aku terseok dan memeluk KyungSoo.

"Tidak. Memang harus begini. Lebih baik begini… semuanya telah berakhir." Aku menarik KyungSoo menjauh dan berjalan ke arah gerbang. "Kita harus segera pergi dari sini."

KyungSoo terdiam dengan wajah pucat dan memilih mengikutiku.

Dalam diam kami menuju gerbang depan.

Aku melepaskan dan tergesa membuka pintu gerbang.

"Tuan Byun, Tuan Do… tunggu!" suara LuHan mendadak terdengar di belakang kami.

KyungSoo menoleh dan menemukan LuHan yang berjalan terseok dengan pisau yang masih menancap di dadanya dan darah yang tak hentinya menetes.

"Cepat, _Hyung_!" teriak KyungSoo.

"I-iya, Bodoh! Sial siapa yang mengunci ini sih!" Berkali-kali tanganku lepas dari gembok itu.

LuHan semakin mendekat.

Tangan kirinya mulai mencabut pisau di tubuhnya, meninggalkan lubang menganga yang membuat mata bulat KyungSoo terbelalak ngeri.

Sedikit lagi dan LuHan mulai mengacungkan pisaunya ke arah KyungSoo.

Pintu gerbang terbuka.

Kami segera keluar dan menutup gerbang dengan bunyi keras.

Dan sebuah mobil telah menyambut kami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

ChanYeol terlihat di dalam mobil yang masih menyala dengan jendela yang terbuka.

"Yeolie!" teriakku senang.

ChanYeol hanya terdiam dan memberi isyarat dengan matanya agar kami masuk.

Tanpa membuang waktu kami segera masuk dan duduk di jok belakang.

ChanYeol segera melarikan mobil itu dari rumah yang mirip neraka tersebut.

"Syukurlah! Kebetulan sekali kau segera datang ke rumah ini!" KyungSoo menghempaskan diri di sandaran kursi dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah. "Kita harus segera ke kantor polisi."

Sementara aku masih gemetar dan menatap luar jendela yang menampilkan bayangan hitam pepohonan dengan wajah pucat.

ChanYeol hanya terdiam dan tetap fokus mengemudi mengabaikan tingkah KyungSoo tanpa ada niat untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Mobil itu melaju menembus jalanan yang berkelok.

"Yeolie. Bisakah kau menyetir lebih pelan?" pintaku yang menyadari bahwa ChanYeol meningkatkan kecepatan mobilnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Hati-hati di kiri kita ada jurang," ucap KyungSoo yang juga tersadar atas tingkah ChanYeol.

Sepanjang jalan sebelah kiri kami adalah jurang yang dalam dan sangat berbahaya.

"Yeol, walaupun kita harus cepat-cepat, tapi bukan berarti kau harus membawa kami dalam keadaan seperti ini," kata-kataku terdengar keras dan semakin panik.

ChanYeol itu tak menjawab ucapanku namun justru meningkatkan kecepatan mobilnya.

"Kau pikir aku akan membawa kalian ke kantor polisi?" untuk pertama kalinya ChanYeol bersuara. "Kalian salah, karena aku akan membawa kalian ke neraka!"

Aku tercekat dengan napas tertahan.

Kami melihat tikungan tajam ada di depan mata.

ChanYeol tersenyum dan membanting mobilnya dengan kekuatan penuh ke arah kiri.

Mobil menghantam pembatas jalan dengan bunyi yang mengerikan sebelum akhirnya terjatuh ke bawah.

"Park ChanYeol! Kau gila!" teriakanku terdengar sebelum mobil terjun ke bawah dengan cepat. Aku menatapnya. Demi Tuhan, aku melihat wajah LuHan, dia bukan ChanYeol, tapi LuHan yang tengah tersenyum mengerikan.

Dan kegelapan dari jurang yang tak berdasar menelan kami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Selesai...**___

**© AnnaSehuna, 2011**


End file.
